


Apocalypse Now

by HollyElizaann



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Psych, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel and Sabriel and Shassie are implied and inferred, Post-Apocalypse, Shawn Spencer has a twin sister here, slight crack, slight spoilers for season 11 of Supernatural, totally au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyElizaann/pseuds/HollyElizaann
Summary: The Apocalypse has happened and everyone is forging for food and trying to survive. But Talia Spencer-girlfriend to Spencer reid and twin sister to Shawn Spencer- is trying to keep hope while everyone around her seems broken.





	Apocalypse Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is ramblings I wrote one night with white noise music on and it turned to this. Just so you know, Talia is my OC that will pop up pretty often. I do hope you enjoy, I do take criticism and I'm trying desperately to overcome a two year long stint of writers block so this is what I can do for now.

Well… It had really been done now. The Apocalypse had happened and the world was in Shambles. Small groups of people banded together to survive. Luckily for their small group, they had a few Angels on their side- not that it did too much help. The little grace they did seem to have, seemed to drain them- physically hurt them almost- still so they seemed to self medicate themselves. It hurt Talia to see her best friend become this. He tried to keep his cheery and cheeky demeanor but it didn’t always work. While Cas was almost constantly high, though her best friend Gabe seemed to be in more pain then him- likely his archangel grace was more poisonous to him than Castiel's grace. Dean and Sam seemed to find comfort in the repetition and familiarity of hunting and killing. And Shawn, oh her dear twin brother. All the cheeriness and mirth that was almost always present in his face had long since vanished. It wasn’t that Talia didn’t understand- She was right with them, she lived it too. But what she wouldn’t give to hear her friends laughter and see them smile again. She knew the group was very lucky because they had the bunker to live- though most days they ended up wanting to kill each other. Carlton barley spoke to anyone that wasn’t Shawn. It was almost like a surreal reality they were living in. Most time people would retreat into their room to fuck just to feel something- even just for a minute. 

“Hey..” Spencer’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts. “Where’d you go. I lost you for a minute.” He says, hand on her arm. Talia looks down at it and gives him the smallest of smiles. The two were on a supply run- for the bunker and for the angels. They trekked down the road, backpack on their backs. They’re supposed to radio Dean with the walkies Charlie and Penelope constructed for them So he can meet them with the Impala. A car would raise too much suspicion if it didn’t have a direct location. So usually two would hoof it on foot till they found a place that hasn’t been completely wiped and call Dean or Benny to meet them. “Talia…?”

“I just… Was thinking of how it used to be.” She says softly. “My best friend is in constant pain, my brother is basically gone and a shell of who he was because the war we had. I just miss it. I miss them.” She looks over to him. “Sometimes I wonder If there’s something wrong with me. It’s like no one else remembers. or something bigger happened to them that I missed. Sometimes.. I feel like even you are pulling away from me.Things aren’t how they used to be. I know it. I’m not dumb. But…” She’s silent as they walk, Spencer’s hand slipping into hers. “I miss the warmth. The bunker used to be so warm and full of life… And now there’s no life left. It’s just been sucked right out.” She makes a slurping sound. Spencer’s hand slips from hers and his arm wraps around her and pulls her into his side, his scruff scratching and tickling the side of her face. 

“Life is hard right now.” He says softly and she glances down at their ripped clothes. Saying life was hard was an understatement. The second they knew this force of God didn’t even know what was coming, they brought all their closest people into the bunker. The world survived the war, but just barely, nearly taking God and his sister in the process. It was going to be slow going but it was possible to survive. Unfortunately heaven was broken and poisoned so it was going to be a long time. “They’ll be okay. You’re really the only one who hasn’t given up any sort of hope.”

“I love you Spencer.” She says softly. “I need to keep hope. If I lose hope… i don’t know what’ll happen. Everyone is so sad…. And I get it… Our lives were completely ruined and changed. I just-” Her words were cut off by the screech of a near missile. Spencer pulled her back behind a giant pile of rocks and a burnt out abandoned car. “Who the fuck is that?!” She groans as another one flies over head. She starts rifling through her bag to see if they have anything to counteract their attack as Spencer radios back to the bunker that it is unsafe territory outside. Then something transmitted caught her attention. “No! Gabriel will NOT come get us! We’ll make it back Just be expecting us!” She ends the transmission and shoves the radio in her bag when her hand lands on something. She looks over at Spencer to see if he had his black out glasses on. She smiles slowly as she sees them on the top of her head. She slips her down her eyes and grabs the balls. She waits till Spencer’s are firmly in place before pulling the pin out and tossing it, hiding in her knees as it goes off. A bright light encapsulates the area and she grabs her pack in one hand, Spencer’s hand in her other before the two starts running, full force to the bunker. She pulls in on her self, tossing her arm up over her head as something flies above her and hits rock. She yelps as debris falls and hits her on her head. Spencer pulls another out of her bag and tosses it as they run. Then right as the bunker comes into her sight, Talia feels something hit her back and knock her to her feet, Making her release Spencer’s hand so he does get pulled down. 

“TALIA!” She hears him call his name and then another explosion, Enough for him to grab her and hide. But she feels light and woozy. Like she wasn’t exactly in her body though she felt something drip down her face. She could hear Spencer’s voice talking to her, but what he said, she couldn’t exactly make out. soon he stopped speaking and she could hear his breathing, but her eyelids got heavy and they closed. He said something else and she knew he lifted her but after that, it all goes black. 

~~~

Much later She opens her eyes with a wince. The damn lights in the bunker were always so bright. 

“There you are.” Comes her brother’s voice. She groans, shutting her eyes again to block out the stupid lights. “Turn them off and turn on the stupid twinklers she insisted on having.” She hears the clicks of the lights changing but still keeps her eyes closed

“So what did you think you were doing? Trying to leave us like that?” This was best friend’s voice on the side of the bed. She groans a confused response. “Don’t know huh? Well I’ll inform you. You almost died. Hit your head pretty hard.”

“You would have died if it wasn’t for that plate in your jacket.” Shawn adds. 

Suddenly Talia sits up as her mind pieces together a missing voice and a missing body from the side of her bed. “Spencer?!” She gasps and climbs out of bed, completely ignoring her brothers, but nearly falling from the head wound. She pushes past the two and run out to the main room and library. She see’s him, head in his hands. His arms were bandaged, but clearly nothing too bad. After a few moments, Spencer turns and sees her in the doorway. He stands only to have her rush at him and collapse in his arms.

“Careful, Careful.” He says, “You hit your head. You need to take it easy.”

“You’re okay… I’m sorry-” He sits her in his chair. 

“… i fucked up our supply run.” Spencer chuckles and shrugs. 

“The others took it as a perfect opportunity to go blow shit up.” 

“And by others you mean…”

“Dean, Sam, Benny and Carlton. Shawn would have gone but both he and Gabe had to make sure you were okay. Cas bandaged my arms.”

“… Everyone still is in war mode.”

“Sometimes its what they need to feel alive right now.”

“.. I think I’m going to stick to you and my family.” She smiles and leans up, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my character blog with an inspiration photo found here: https://talia-spencer.tumblr.com/post/181479774991/post-apocalypse


End file.
